How Long Is Forever?
by Speed'Force
Summary: Dunno if this has been done before. Just a Young Justice version of the famous Teen Titans episode. What will Robin find twenty years ahead? Contains sliight KFxRob
1. Warped

**Just a Young Justice adaption on the famous Teen Titans episode 'How Long Is Forever?'. Did I ever mention how much I love future views? Please enjoy**

**Update. Now beta'd by Robster again. I feel SO stupid whenever she sends me the beta! DX I am a bad writer okay?**

~ Warped ~

Mt. Justice

21st November 15:40 EDT -

It was supposed to be a normal covert mission.

But...Young Justice missions were never normal and for some reasons, the sidekicks always ended up in combat.

„A villain called Warp has attacked the Central City museum various times now. We do not know what he is out for." Batman said as he showed the available informations on Warp on the screen. Along with a little bio it showed a picture of the man. He seemed rather old, maybe in his forties, with a greasy grin and an unsteady grown beard that covered his jawline and his chin.

"Your mission is to find out what he is planning and report to the Justice League. Do not attack him. I repeat do _not _attack him." Batman gave them his usual glare and Wally pulled a face, waving his hands "Yeah yeah we know." rolling his eyes he finished his banana, cleaned his hands with a clapping and evened his goggles on his forehead.

"When shall we depart?" Aqualad asked Batman, causing the dark knight to turn his head to the leader of the Young Justice.

"As soon as possible." the Atlantian looked at his team and received a nod from each person. "We're good to go. M'gann, ready the bioship."

"Already done." the red head said. Batman looked after them as they left.

Somehow, he had a bad feeling about this but he couldn't help but sending the Young Justice since the Justice League was busy and he did not want to drag the Justice League International in, as they were busy with finding their place.

Taking their usual places in the bioship, Wally rubbed his hands in excitement "Aaalright guys, Central City! My town!" he called and Robin let out his laugh. "I BET you'll trip over your feet and totally bust the scene. Because that's what you always do."

"So not true. I know every stone in Central." Wally called and Kaldur rose a hand. "I actually think Wally will be a great help here, since he knows the surroundings."

Munching another bar of chocolate, Wally frowned. "You know if you say it like that it sounds like I'm not a help in other missions."

"Finally you see it yourself, Kid Mouth." Artemis said dryly and Wally narrowed his eyes "At least I'm not useless when I run out of arrows." he said "You will be screwed anyway. Central City museum is tight, won't find any open space to shoot so you might have as well stayed home."

"I saved you from that robot in the first place! Without me you would be dead by now!" Artemis called back and Robin rolled his eyes. "Oh man they're at it again.." he mumbled and Kaldur looked over just as Wally wanted to rise his voice too.

"I could have totally vibrated out and beat that thing but-"

"ENOUGH!" Upon hearing the voice of his leader, the speedster was silenced and sat back down. He and Artemis were sulking until they reached Central City museum.

"The next parking lot for museums visitor is another block round so if he needs an escape car, he will have to walk a bit." Wally said as they all switched into covert mode and M'gann camouflaged the bioship and eventually herself. "Miss Martian?" Aqualad asked and she nodded.

"_Link established. Everyone online?"_

"_Right on the spot, beautiful."_

"_Hearing KF and you loud and clearly."_

"_Online too.."_

"_Sadly I hear Baywatch as well."_

"_I heard we are all linked. Alright. Robin, you and Kid Flash will go inside and try to find any evidences. Keep inside the lobby and do not activate any security systems._

_Miss Martian, you and Superboy will fly above to the roof and check out everything over there. Artemis, you'll come with me, we'll check the outsides. Everyone clear?"_

"_Roger!" _

Following Kaldurs instructions, Robin and Kid Flash went inside the lobby. The police had unlocked the front door for them before and after they had entered, the door was relocked.

"Trapped." Robin pointed out and Wally groaned "I hate being locked in.." he whispered and looked straight ahead.

Searching the lobby, they couldn't find much more evidences then the police already had.

There wasn't even a plausible way for Warp to enter the scene. No break-in signs, no crushed windows. Nothing. As if he would just simply teleport in and out.

"_Anything on the roof?"_ Robin asked and could feel M'gann shaking her head.

"_Nothing. It's just like he has never been here.."_

"Robin and Kid Flash", a voice behind the best friends said and they turned around in shock. Speaking of the devil.

Standing in front of them was Warp himself. And he was grinning wide. In his arms he hold a clock. An ancient looking clock. "Of course!" Wally called and hit his forehead. "The doom clock!" while informing the others they had found Warp, Robin frowned.

"Doom clock?" he asked and Kid nodded, keeping an eye on Warp. "It's a clock that is said to rule over world itself. On assumption, this clock shows how much time there is left until earth will fall apart. It is said that some ancient sorcerer had once build it to predict world's end and that it will definitely come true when this clock stops ticking." he quickly explained when the others had joined them. Warp had patiently waited for his speech.

"You really do know your stuff, Kid Flash." the cheesy grin wide "Or should I rather say Wallace Rudolph West? Born to an alcoholic father and a whiny no-good mother?" Wally let out a gasp and stared at him.

"How did you-"

"I know everything about you six. The Young Justice. Who do we have there? Aqualad – Kaldur'ahm born to an Atlantian woman and a genetic changed surface-wanderer that had become an Atlantian as well. What was his name? Calvin Dunham?"

Kaldur stared at Warp and was too shocked to move. How did he know? He never told anybody else except for Artemis. And he was sure Warp and Artemis had never met before. Warp turned to face Superboy and Artemis with an overconfident grin.

"Superboy, named Conner Kent by his so precious friends. Truth be told, you're just a weakened copy of Superman." Conner let out a growl. "I'm not Superman.." he said. Bobbing up and down on his heels Warp whistled "I know. Never said so. You'll never be as good. Artemis. Artemis Crock who wasn't even creative enough to come up with a proper secret identity. Plain girl with a criminal mother and a SO interesting sister. A little Alice that was betrayed by her Cheshire Cat." he said and Artemis pulled an angry face.

"You better shut up now!" Robin called and threw a birdarang, but Warp dodged it _easily_. Instead he turned to Robin "Boy Wonder. The most famous sidekick ever. The Batmans protege. Robin. Your friends should know your na-"

He didn't see Wally coming. But suddenly the speedster was there and hit Warp's jaw hard. The man stumbled but hold his ground. Still wearing this grin that pissed Wally off.

"Robin to Justice League, we have found and set Warp!" he called into his com.-link but the only thing that answered him was static. "Shit! Static!" he called.

"Thanks." Warp said grinning and started to run away but Wally was at his feet right away. "Rob! Piggyback!" the acrobat nodded, shot his grappling gun and swung on the back of his best friend. Finally, Aqualad has recovered from his shock. "Attack!" he just commanded the others. On a nod they set off as well.

They soon figured that no matter what they tried, Warp was one step ahead of them. He knew their powers and their every weakness. Dodging another birdarang, he sunk his hands in his pockets and pulled a green glowing stone out.

"Superboy, wait!" Artemis called, who had seen the cryptonite but it was too late. When Conner came close to punch him, he reached out and punched the clone with a cryptonite-armored fist. There was an ugly crack when his fist hit Conners jaw, making the cryptonian scream and sent him flying into the next wall. "Superboy!" M'gann called and flew over.

Meanwhile, Warp wanted to escape again, jumping back when Kaldur used the water from a faucet close by. Reaching out his hand he sent a fire stream that burned Aqualads arm, causing the leader to trip back. Suddenly, he opened a wormhole – and Wally swore to god these things just did not exist. "He's getting away!" Robin said. Artemis pulled an arrow, aimed and shot, pinning Warp to the wall before he could jump through. The acrobat had claimed his best friends back again but as they ran, Warp had already loosened the arrow. Turning around he shot an extremely sticky mass at Wallys feet. And being his clumsy self, Wally ran right into it. "Ooh!" waving his arms he fell down right on his face – Artemis laughed at the view. Wallys fall – however – was like a catapult for Robin. "Whoa!" he called out as he was thrown into the wormhole. Just some seconds after Warp.

Quickly Wally got up again, reaching out his hand to his best friend "ROBIN!"

But it was too late.

The hole was closed and the museum was silenced. Kid Flash stared at the situation in shock. Shock that he had just lost his best friend.

No! No way! He did not! Wormholes did not exist!

"He..he's gone.." Miss Martian said and helped Superboy up.

"No!" Wally called, trying to kick his feet free. "No, no he's not! Wormholes do not exist. He has been teleported! I'll find him!" giving another hard donkey kick he broke free, performed a roll forward and set off running in the same second.

"Kid! Wait!" Kaldur called after him, but Kid Flash was gone.


	2. Aquaman

**Kaldurs outfit is an actual ...black-ops outfit Aquaman once wore. As to be seen here (just remove the spacebars ^^):**

**http:/ / upload. Wikimedia. Org/ wikipedia /en /c/c8 /Aquaman 1_% 2 81986% 29. jpg**

**There is also a quote from Hellboy hid within this chapter. Bonus points if you find it ;D**

**Also yes I am going to mix things up with the Red Hood Reboot a little because I love that Jason-Roy-Kori mashup just to much to ignore it xD Though the whoole Joker-Killing-Jason incident had never took place. Will be explained soon. And if not in this story then it will be in _"20"_**

**~ Aquaman ~**

Thrown into the wormhole, Robin reached his arms out and wrapped them around Warps hips. The timetraveler let out a growl "Why did you follow?" he snarled "I didn't! But it happen to come in handy!" Robin answered. "Give. Me. That. Clock!" the acrobat said and tried to reach it, but Warp hold it away from him. As they were falling through time, the two of them were struggling for the clock. Eventually Robin got a hold of it and ripped it out of his arms without destroying it. Unfortunately for Warp, while grabbing the clock Robin also ripped off the device that controlled his travel. "Fool!" Warp called angrily but it was too late.

They were embraced by a white flash light and thrown into the future.

Amnesty Bay

21st November 22:40 EDT -

Robin awakened upon the touch of a salty, cold wave. He gasped and shot to a sitting position, looking around. What has happened? Where was he? A shore? But he had been in the Central City museum just some seconds ago! Crawling up to the beach, he let himself fall back down and caught his breath. Checking on his holocomp, his breathing stopped again. His computer was working flawlessly and had just adjusted itself to his surroundings, also showing date and time.

He stared at the date. "It's still the 21st but..." he narrowed his eyes "TWENTY YEARS IN THE FUTURE!" Robin was on his feet right away and looked around. Frantically typing on his computer he tried to figure out his position.

But there was no point. The computer couldn't tell as well. Wrapping his cape tight around himself, still staring at his screen, Robin started walking down the beach. He was freezing and confused. Nothing was as he knew it. He wasn't even in Central City anymore. This place was completely strange to him. Finally he found a glowing light in the distance and started running. Waves rushed against the cliffs, spraying water into his face, pushing away the last bit of tiredness that could cloud his mind. '_Calm down...calm down.'_ but again he couldn't help it. Everything was so weird and he was on his own at this creepy shore and just wanted to get home. Then he realized he still had the doom clock and Warps device. Meaning Warp would come looking for him at some point. Did he even end up in the same time as him?

Hearing voices from close-by, the boy ran up the shore and passed the dunes to find a little city full of live, even that late.

"I swear Dad will kill us if he finds out we're still out that late." a girl said as she and her friend went passed him. The acrobat shook his head and decided it was more important to focus on his surroundings. All that people and no familiar faces. No voices he had heard before. He had never been to this city. Robin made his way through the crowded market-place, gaining looks that were even more confused then he was. Some people even laughed at him. "Too late for Halloween huh?" someone said and another called "Gotham's some car hours down the shore. Next bus runs in twenty minutes!"

Ignoring them he walked on, his eyes glued to his holocomp and bumped into two girls who turned around on the spot. It were the same girls from before. The left had radiant red hair tied into piggytails and when Robin met her eyes he let out a little gasp. Those irish green eyes. They were SO familiar! He looked over to her friend. She was a beauty too. Well at least as beautiful as a ten years old could have been. She had curly blond hair, that reached down her back and oceanblue eyes, glimmering in the dim light of the market-place. She was as tall and slim as Dick. And she had ebony coloured skin. Her neck was covered by a scarf. "S-Sorry.." the acrobat mumbled and a grin broke on the red heads face.

Every inch of that girl was screaming 'West!'. The eyes, the grin. "Oh! A Robin! Actually, he wears a little more green these days but nice costume regardless. Try harder next time, okay?" _Her way to speak._

"Nevermind Irey here." her friend said smiling. Something was familiar about her too. Robin just couldn't put his finger on it. "It's okay. You look confused. If you need help you might want to try the lighthouse at the end of the town. I believe Aquaman is there and he-"

"Aquaman?" Robin called out. Great! Someone he knew! "Sorry, gotta go!" he called and ran on.

Soon the lighthouse came into view but upon knocking, nobody opened the door. Maybe it had been automatized? Wasn't Aquaman supposed to be here?

"Robin?" a calm, black hand with swimming skins in between the fingers was put on the acrobats shoulder. Startled, Dick turned around and stared at the man in front of him. The man was tall, even a little taller then when Robin had seen him for the last time. Suddenly the acrobat felt really tiny. He had strong arms but his eyes were still as gentle as they used to be. He had a beard now, covering his chin. It was trimmed short but just as long so that it would cover his skin and his beard was blond too. Under his lips he had it shaved into two points that slightly touched the angles of his mouth. And his clothes. Robin could immediately tell that he had succeeded his mentor, although he was missing the orange scales and the green tights. Instead he wore a black and deep-blue outfit that looked like an undercover-version of Aquamans usual outfit.

"KALDUR!" the boy called and suddenly hugged the new Aquaman. Surprised the hero stumbled back and wrapped one arm around his former team member. "It is good to see you again, old friend." he said with his deep voice and a smile broke on his face.

"We missed you." with that simple sentence he had the acrobats full attention. "We? Are you still with the others? How comes you are Aquaman? Do you live in that lighthouse? Is Wally Flash? Where's Wally? Is everyone okay, what has happened? What is that face for?" when Robin had mentioned Wallys name the Atlantian had get a painful expression. And of course the sidekick of the best detective in the world had noticed that right away. Upon the flood of questions, Aquaman rose his hand. "Calm down, Robin." he said "I will explain everything to you. But not out here in the cold. Come, follow me inside." he said and pulled out a key from a zipper in his sleeve.

"You live in that lighthouse?" the raven-haired boy asked again as he followed Kaldur inside. "For this night I do. There is hardly a way for me to go back down to Atlantis if you are around." turning on the lights, Kaldur also turned on the heater and offered Robin a place on the couch that stood in the living room. When the acrobat had sit down, his friend prepared a cup of tea for the two of them and changed into civil clothes. This time he decided on a casual black jeans and a white polo-shirt. Handing Robin the mug, he sat down next to him.

"Please explain how you got here." he asked firstly. Carefully Robin took a sip. Looking at the clock he rather had a cocoa right now, but he was not in the position to complain. Instead he took in an deep breath.

"When Wally tripped I was thrown into the wormhole. And there...I struggled with Warp and well. Got my hand on the clock" as proof he hold out the hand-sized clock that was still ticking "and also ripped off what appeared to be Warps time traveling engine. So we came to a stop and I dropped where I was. I wonder where Warp is."

Kaldur reached out "May I?" he asked and gently grabbed the clock "Don't worry about fingerprints. I never had any." he said with a small chuckle on his lips. "This clock", he shook his head "this clock started to turn our lifes upside down..." he whispered and let out a sigh. Robin frowned.

"What do you mean?" he asked, wrapping his hands around the mug but Kaldur did not appear to feel the want to talk about it.

"I believe you will see soon enough. But it would be best for you to find Warp as soon as possible, fix this device and return...home." frankly, Dick was shocked about Kaldurs sayings. Was this future really that bad? He was Aquaman, that was a good sign wasn't it? Hadn't succeeding their mentors always been their aims? Why was he not happy about it? "Oh!" Kaldur looked startled for a second. "Excuse me for a minute I have to call my wife that I won't be home tonight." with these words he walked out and down to the beach. Mentally calling for a dolphin to deliver his message, he returned just some minutes later.

"Never took you for the ladies man, Kal." Robin smirked and Kaldur couldn't help but smile too.

"Though I would love to help, I am afraid I cannot give you unauthorized access to the Justice League or to the Mountain.." he said as he sat back down. "But you WILL need the equipment there...meaning we need you inside the Justice League." Robin looked at him outrageous "I AM part of the Justice League!" but Kaldur shook his head.

"Not in this time, Ro- Dick. Not in this time." Dick stared at him for a while before he shook his head. "Two questions! First - How come you know my name? Second– there is a new Robin?" - "First - Wally told us. But we only know it's Dick. No proper first names, no last names. And yes, of course there is. The only difference is that the current Robin for once is Batmans biological son though it is secret that we know."

Dick stared at him for a while. Batman had a biological son? With who? And the 'current' Robin? "How..how many Robins did he have after I disappeared..?" he finally dared to ask with a lowered voice. Kaldur figured it was a touchy topic. Dick had always thought that he was irreplaceable. But apparently he wasn't. There was a moment of silence. "Two. Both of them are independent heroes now." he said, folding his hands. "You might meet them as Red Hood and Red Robin. Red Hood has a team and Red Robin is currently struggling to earn his place in the Justice League.." by the end of his speech his voice got lower and he wide his eyes. Suddenly he was smiling. "And that is how we get you inside the Justice League!" Standing up he waved Robin along. "Try hard this night Robin, you will need a new secret identity." he told him "And you need other clothes. At least you should change the shirt and..maybe leave the cape." he said as he opened a closet

"Gladly!" Robin untied his cape right away while Kaldur handed him a plain, black muscle shirt. A blue V was sewn on it, reaching from one sleeve to the other, hitting the peak in the middle of his chest. It seemed to have just the right size. "What..?" he stared at the shirt "That'd NEVER fit you man! Never!" he said staring at it.

"My apologies. This is a shirt of my daughter." Kaldur said. "Hailey is rather big for her age, I guess it will fit just fine. I know it's not spandex and it is sure not bulletproof but it will last for the time being. And until I get you a better one. I can also help you with-" Kaldur was surprised that Robin hadn't said anything for some moments now. The black head stared at him. Suddenly everything made sense. The girl that had sent him to Aquaman. The blond hair, the ebony skin. _That blue eyes._ They equaled Kaldurs. "She.." he whispered and stared.

"She?"

"That girl! I..what is this city down there called?"

"Amnesty Bay."

"Okay! I ran through Amnesty Bay – there a big party going on? - and..and there were two girls and they told me to go to the lighthouse."

Aquaman lowered the jacket he hold in his hand and rose an eyebrow. "What did they look like?"

"Both were about ten years old. The girl I suppose who was your daughter had ..long blond hair, blue eyes and dark skin. She wore jeans, jacket and a scarf."

"Hailey. Who was with her?"

"Smaller then her, red piggytails, green eyes, cheeky grin, freckles. Red jacket, skirt and boots."

"Iris." Kaldur pulled a face and rolled his eyes. "I told them to stay in the house, but it seems that they have troubles to listen to me. They are a little too overconfident about their powers." he explained while he folded the jacket and put it back in. "Was a boy with them too? The same size as the red head, resembling her but with black hair?" Robin shook his head. "Didn't see him."

"Then she left without Jei. Linda will not like that."

"Linda? Who's..who are the girls anyway?"

"Hailey Dunham – or how she is actually named A'raiell. She is my daughter and also my sidekick. Her secret identity is Sha'lain'a. After my mother. The girl with her was her best friend. Her name is Iris West-Park. I am sure you will meet her as Impulse some day." Kaldur explained and realized he had said too much. It wasn't good if Robin knew too much about the future. "But..enough about them now." he said and closed the closet. Dick felt repelled. Why wouldn't he tell him anything? Instead Kaldur showed him a room where he could stay. "Think about your new ID and then you should get some sleep. In the mean time I will pick up the girls and clear things up." he said and Dick nodded. "Okay..err..good night Kaldur." he said and the blonde smiled. "Good night, Dick." he said and closed the door quietly.

While walking down the stairs, he took out his cellphone. He had the most important numbers on speed-dial.

There were some seconds of silence until the call was answered.

"Yeah..?" a tired, husky voice answered.

"He came back."


	3. Teachers and Rookies

**Tims Outfit is a mix from pre-reboot and reboot meaning he just isn't wearing that stupid condom cowl .**

**Phänomena, Hidari and Migi are Ocs but they are just there to fill the room. They will have a little history though.**

**Essence for those who don't read the Reboot:**

**http: / / media. Comicvine. com/ uploads /3 /315 66/ 20 18500- essence_2_**

**~ Teachers and Rookies ~**

Robin felt kind of lame when he woke up the next morning. The only name he could come up with was-

"Littlewing?" Aquaman looked at Robin and rose his eyebrow. The acrobat grumbled something and looked to the side. "Sorry..can't get any better." he whispered and shrugged. With Robin he had been on the safe side, but he had run out of nicknames.

"Okay, I guess it will work. There have been more stupid names." he said and put dishes and food on the table of the lighthouse before he walked over to the stairs. Dick was already wearing the shirt and a black pullover underneath it. "Hailey! Iris! Breakfast!"

There were points in his life when he felt like a Mom. He did just now. He counted to five but he couldn't even reach three when there was a red gust of wind passing him.

"Sitting!" Iris called and Dick hold his plate on the table in surprise when the wind hit him too. Undoubtedly the wind of a speedster. He looked at Iris from the corner of his eye. Even her name was so … 'West'. "Say..Iris?" he asked and looked at the girl. She turned her attention from her cereals to the acrobat. "Yeah?" she asked, pouring milk into her bowl. Kaldur went up the stairs to get Hailey. "What's your fathers name?" Dick asked. Iris dug her spoon into the cereals and stuffed it into her mouth. She chewed before she swallowed and eventually answered: "You don't know? MY father is the best! His name is-"

"Iris." both of them turned to face Kaldur. Hailey stood next to him. Tired look and yawning. "What have we told you about secret identity?"

"But uncle Kal!" Iris moaned and chewed on her cereals. Kaldur shook his head. "We'll drive to Happy Harbour. I will drop you in Keystone City. Linda said she'll pick you up at the station." Iris pumped her cheeks up.

"No fair! I wanted to see Damian and Colin today!" she complained. "Iris, I am not your father. Please ask him or your mother." Kaldur said calmly. Robin admitted that he was a little impressed by Kaldurs authority as Iris stopped her complaining. They finished breakfast and Kaldur grabbed the keys for his car. "Do you have your stuff, Iris? Double check your bag, you know your father doesn't like leaving Keystone too often." the little red head nodded and flashed through her bag. "There is everything. Ready to go?" Kaldur nodded.

"Mother is waiting for you, Hailey." he said when Robin and Iris left the lighthouse. Hailey let out a sigh "I'll go as soon as I have finished breakfast." she mumbled and Kaldur nodded. "Please lock the door behind you."

"Will do."

"Alright. Until later then." he wanted to follow the two who were looking at him expectantly, but Hailey stood up and walked over to the door, putting a hand on his arm. He looked at her and knelt down, so that Hailey could hug him and give him a kiss on the cheek. "Take care, Daddy." she said and Kaldur smiled, ruffling her hair. "I'll be fine, don't worry." he rose up again and went over to the car.

"Stop grinning like that." he said while he slid on his seat. Robin let out his chuckle and sat down at his side while Iris claimed her seat in the back. Aquaman waited until everyone had put on their safety belts, then he started the engine and drove down the lane and outside the city.

"Why aren't we using Zeta-beams?" Dick asked while looking out. "Because I have to bring Iris home. And because Zeta-beams are currently out of service due to an attack some days ago." Aquaman explained with his calm voice. That caused Dick to let out a sigh. So annoying. Zeta-beams were so much more handy.

Driving for about two hours, Kaldur did not bother telling Dick any details regarding this time, although Dick tried.

"So you don't want to tell me anything about Wally, I figured that. What about Conner? M'gann and Artemis? What about Arty? Is she- whouhw Kaldur!" Dick grabbed the handle on the door when Kaldur came to a sudden halt at the right side of the street. The engine was still running and Kaldur breathed heavier. His fists tightened around the steering wheel. So tight his knuckles turned nearly white. "Oh oh." Iris said from the back seat. "You said the bad name." she said and Robin looked at her frowning before looking at Kaldur. "Bad name?"

"Artemis."

Aquaman wasn't looking at his former team member, but it startled the raven-haired. He said her name with so much hate, so much anger – something terrible MUST have happened. And suddenly, the acrobat didn't dear to ask. In fact – he was intimidated by his harsh reaction on just her name.

"I swear if I will ever meet Artemis again, she will be brought to justice." breathing deep he steered the car back onto the street and drove on.

He took the exit to Keystone City and dropped Iris at a nice looking house about twenty minutes later. Her mother and her brother were already waiting for him. She had a korean face, tanned skin and black hair – her brother was the split image of his mother - and smiled at them as she approached the car and helped Iris out. "Thanks for bringing her home, Kaldur." she said and Kaldur smiled at her.

"It's fine Linda. I guess I'll be seeing you soon?" she nodded. "Don't forget the party." she reminded him and Kaldur smiled. "I won't. Until later." he waved and then drove on to Happy Harbour.

"She looks nice." Robin said and Kaldur gave a nod. "She is. Her husband is very lucky."

Reaching Happy Harbour took them another hour and Robin jumped out with a loud exhaling breath. "Finaaaally out of the car!" he called and stretched. He was surprised that his shirt and long sleeve stayed in place. "Soo on to the mountain?" Aquaman locked his car – ever since this morning he was wearing his super hero uniform – and walked ahead.

In front of the entrance he stepped into the beam "_Recognized 06-A Aquaman._" at least that voice was still the same. Dick wanted to follow, but Kaldur hold out his hand.

"06-A Aquaman. Bringing in a rookie. Recognized as R12 Littlewing." he explained and waved Dick close. He was scanned as well. "_Discovered similarities to B01 Robin. Overwrite?" _Robin stiffed his shoulders and looked at Kaldur who was absolutely calm. "Overwrite. Delete last informations on B01 Robin." he did not like saying that, but all the other files had been deleted already and the entrance scanner had been the last one to be updated. After nearly twenty years.

"_File deleted. Replaced with R12 Littlewing."_ he was scanned another time.

"_Recognized R12 Littlewing._" With that he was finally allowed to enter.

The cave inside the mountain still looked the same like it had when Robin left it yesterday morning. Suddenly he felt a little nostalgic. And homesick. He couldn't believe he had been home just several hours ago. It felt like he has been here for months.

But nobody was inside the cave. Again, Robin couldn't help but feel intimidated. It wasn't a normal kind of silence. It was kind of eerie. Aquamans steps were silent since he wasn't wearing any shoes and he came to a halt in the middle of the training-ground. Black smoke started to reach up, swirling around until a character was formed from the smoke. Dick wide his eyes in surprise, wincing a little but Kaldur remained absolutely still.

"Essence."

"_**Aquaman. It is good to see you again. I see you bring a new rookie?**_" her voice was as smoky as her appearance and Dick could only stare at her. She had an Asian looking face and wore her white hair in plaits. Stitches reached from her eyes until the middle of her forehead. Only that she was missing her eyeballs. Instead there was darkness. Overall she looked spooky. But not in a way that made you run away. Whilst talking, her lips were not moving. Her voice was inside their heads but it did not disturb him at all. It felt like her voice _belonged _there. Kaldur bowed his head as a greeting. "I do. This is Littlewing. I have already registered him into the scanner."

The heroine named Essence turned her head to look at Dick with non-existing eyes. "_**Good morning Littlewing. Welcome **__**to**__** Mount Justice. For now, I will show you your room. You will meet your team instructor and the other rookies in about an hour.**_" she explained to him. Dick looked at Kaldur. "You leave me here?" the Atlantian looked at him apologetically. "I am afraid I have to. Don't worry, you will get to know the others soon enough. Essence will take care about you from here." he put a reassuring hand on his shoulder and stepped back so Essence could soar to his side. She made a move to the side, pointing down the hall. "_**This way.**_" For a moment, Dick was about to answer with an annoyed 'I know!' but then he remembered he wasn't home here anymore. So he just went with a nod and followed the hero down to a room which used to be his. Everything was so strangely familiar. Essence told him that this was going to be his room, but that he shouldn't make himself too much at home since he wasn't going to stay here long anyway. Then she left him alone. Dick sat down on his bed and looked around. Except for the fact that his personal things had been removed, his room looked exactly the same as twenty years before.

He wasn't quite sure of what he should think. Why did Kaldur not tell him about the others? Up to now, this future didn't look too bad. Hitting his mattress with his fist, he stood up again and went to look for Kaldur. He wanted to know the truth. Making his way through the cave he thought hard until he finally heard the baritone voice of Aquaman, talking to someone.

"...and I am not quite sure if we should really be doing this."

There was another voice that had not changed at all and he recognized it right away. It belonged to Roy. "Did you tell him about the Outlaws?"

Robin got closer to the room and peaked in through the door slit. From where he stood he could see Kaldur, Roy – now completely wearing red, longer hair then before and tattooed arms yet not missing his proud attitude – and Essence, but he was sure there were more inside the room.

"I didn't. There was no need to. I just told him about Jason. Not more, not less." Roy nodded and looked at Essence as if he was awaiting her to say anything. But she did not react to him. So the archer turned back to Kaldur.

"You said you weren't sure about him and Walls?"

Dick winced and narrowed his eyes.

"Yes." Kaldur said "I'm not sure how Wally will react if he finds out Littlewing is actually Robin. And how he will react if Robin goes back to his time." he said calmly and Dick saw Roy nodding.

"Maybe it'll help? Maybe he can make him see?" another, female voice said hopefully.

Dick leaned in closer but suddenly a hand was put on his shoulder. "Eavesdropping on the big guys conversation?", a cheeky voice asked in his ear and Dick turned around startled to look into two, amber eyes. A square face was framed by maroon hair and his grin was as cheeky as his voice. He wore a worn-out Kid Flash-shirt, casual black jeans and matching red chucks. "I...errr..." Robin wasn't sure who that was but he did look kind of familiar.

"Don't worry. I'm doing it all the time." the boy grinned and gestured him away from the door. It was better to take some steps. Then he reached out his hand. "I'm Bart Allen. Kid Flash." he introduced and Dick blinked at his hand. How was he supposed to call himself? Was Richard okay? No one of the _new heroes _knew him here. So he figured Richard would be just fine. Also. _Kid Flash?_ Was he Wallys sidekick? If so, Robin was definitely SO jealous. Wally had turned out to be that good that he would have a sidekick. That was nuts. And he even was an Allen, yet Bart shared no features with Iris or Barry. Maybe he even was Barry'sgrandson? But for that he looked way too old. He was about eighteen. Surely he was older, but speedster always looked younger then they actually were. The speedforce kept them young and vital. Them and all the people that were in very close relation or contact with them on a very regular bases. Suddenly Dick realized how OLD his former teammates were. While Kaldur and Roy went straight for the forty – they didn't look a day older then thirty though – Wally had to be thirty-five by now.

"I ..err..my name is Richard. Littlewing." he shook Bart's hand and went on walking next to him. Bart let out a laugh. "Littlewing? What, are you, like, Batwing's sidekick?" he grinned and sunk his hands into his pockets. Dick had never in his life ever heard something about someone called Batwing but it seemed fine for now so he nodded. "Y-Yeah. That's me. He just- you know..doesn't like showing me around."

"Figured." Bart said dryly. "Never saw you around before and I know a lot of Bats." he said with a grin. "Also for an African sidekick you look pretty..you know..pale." Dick stared at Bart for a while. African sidekick? So Batwing belonged to Africa? What the hell? Bruce really seemed to be present _everywhere_! "I uhm..yeah he ..he adopted me." he mumbled and Bart laughed again. "Alright. That seems to be kind of a Bat thing then, I guess." Bart said with a shrug and suddenly he looked kind of sad. "I wish it would be a Flash thing too.." he let out a sigh but quickly got back to his old, cheerful self. Dick knitted his fingers "So what is this here?" he asked and Bart rose his eyebrows. "You came here ..without knowing?" he asked and Dick could only answer with a nod. He seemed to nod a lot here. Bart wide his arms to the side "This is the queue for the Justice League. Or the International. You want in with the big guys you need to go through Wallace' and Captain Marvels training. Batman is not letting anyone in untested and uneducated anymore."

Again Dick couldn't do anything else then stare at Bart. Queue for the League? Did one have to apply these days? This was odd. In his time the Justice League approached the members they wanted directly. In this time, you had to go through an extra training? And Wally was..the leader of this?

The raven-haired grew more and more impressed of his old friend. He really seemed to have made himself.

"Okay.." was the only thing the acrobat could think of to say. Bart hit his shoulder lightly. "You're pretty young, man. Batwing must want to get rid of you if he sends you here. Up to now, Ted and Conner were the oldest." Dick listened up and looked at him.

"Conner? Conner Kent? Superboy?" he asked and Bart nodded "Yup. Close friend of mine. Along with Tim. And haha here I am spitting out secret Ids, sorry. Forget his name. Along with Red Robin. We're best friends actually." he said and finally came to a halt before his rooms. "See you in an hour then." He grinned and pointed inside his room with his thumb. Then he waved his goodbye and went in. Dick remained where he was for some moments until he finally came back to his senses and went to his own room.

He was going to see Conner! He couldn't believe it. And in an hour he would meet Wally at last!

That hour felt like an eternity. At last Bart knocked at Dick's door, telling him that it was time and then flashed ahead. Dick was on his feet in the same second and ran over to the door then outside, following a black cape that waved with every step. He stared at it. The way the young man walked was so _B__atman__,_ it was almost forbidden. He had black hair that was styled sideways. Dick followed him but didn't really dare talking to him. And it was better that way. He didn't know that the young man was Tim Drake – a childhood friend of him – and that HE was Red Robin. That he had become a Robin as well. So instead of saying anything he silently took his place next to Bart. Red Robin positioned himself between Bart and Conner. Superboy grinned at Tim and just nodded at Littlewing but did not look at him longer then a second. His two friends had his full attention. Littlewing was the youngest of all.

He looked around nervously, spotted a guy in a black-blue suit that reminded him of a bug, a young girl with brown hair, pale skin and blue eyes that wore a white spandexsuit with a sparkling red cloth wrapped around her hip. There were also a pair of asian looking twins. A boy and a girl and Dick was at ease when he figured, the girl and the twins were about fifteen.

"_**Welcome, members.**_" Essence voice called in his head, causing the acrobat to turn around and look at her.

And the person next to her.

Dick recognized him immediately. It was Wally. But he looked so different. The way he was looking at all of them with a smirk... somehow _handsome_. His shoulders were broad, he wore a black beanie and some radiant red hairstrends showed underneath it. The sleeves of his red-yellow checked shirt were rolled up and he wore a gray used-jeans together with a pair of black chucks. In his right ear he had a tunnel. Yet something was off about him. During the years his freckles had faded out and though the form of his face had not changed much, his face was slimmer then before. In a way, he looked sick. His skin was paler and he had wrinkles in the corner of his eyes. As if countless sleepless nights had carved into his face. Thick scars went across the lower side of his wrists. Dick wondered why he was wearing civies.

Then he finally noticed the most striking feature of Wallys future self.

He was sitting in a wheelchair.


	4. Sober

**Effiiiin! Oh my freaking god I never expected such a heavy positive feedback on the story! Thank you all SO much for your comments I really appreciate every last of it. You guys boost me to write that! Sort chap is short I'm sorry.**

**~ Sober ~**

_Dick wondered why he was wearing civies._

_Then he finally noticed the most striking feature of Wallys future self._

_Wally was sitting in a wheelchair._

He couldn't hold back anymore. "Y-Your kidding right?" he spit out and took some steps into Wallys direction. The former speedster had his arms rested on the side supports of the wheelchair. He had looked up to Essence while she was explaining but upon Littlewings burst, the heroine had stopped talking. That caused Wally to look at Dick. "Y-Your not sitting in a wheelchair, are you, Wally? You're not! Come on, stand up!" he didn't care if he was embarrassing himself in front of the others. Instead he grabbed the hand of his best friend and tried to pull him out, BEGGING that all of this was just a sick joke.

"You're Kid Flash! There is no way that you're sitting in a wheelchair!" he called desperately. Seeing his best friend like that brought him close to tears. That wheelchair explained Wallys whole sick appearance. The slim face, the wrinkles in his eyes. _The scars on his wrists._ NO! Dick refused to believe Wally could have even _thought _about trying it. It had to be something else. Suddenly everything made sense. Kaldurs face when he mentioned Wally. And that he wouldn't tell him what happened. Just what had happened to him in the past twenty years?

Worst of all - Why wouldn't Wally stand up? Why did he just stare at Dick in bewilderment with that Irish green eyes he had seen just yesterday? His eyes weren't as vivid and shining as they used to be. They seemed gray. As if they had seen a lot of sorrow and tears.

"Wally, _please_ stand up!" Dick begged him and now he felt the tears rolling down his face. That wasn't real. Wally sitting in a wheelchair wasn't real. He was sure, Wally would stand up any minute and be all like 'Just kidding, Rob!'.

But he didn't.

Instead Wally realized what was going on.

He remembered Kaldurs call yesterday night. "_He __came__ back."_ At first Wally couldn't believe it, but then Roy had convinced him.

But seeing him in front of him now was almost too much for the red-head to bear. It was Dick. Undoubtedly. It was his best friend that had been gone for so long. It was his best friend he had run three days for to find him but failed.

Wally swallowed hard and furrowed his brows. He shook Dicks hand off his and grabbed his wrist instead.

"Excuse us, Essence." he said with a low voice, turned the wheelchair with one hand and drove out, pulling Dick along.

The black-head still wanted to believe that all of this was a sick joke. He was dreaming and when Wally pulled him out to the lofty plain of the mountain and the young acrobat was hit by cold air, he breathed deep and closed his eyes. "If I open my eyes again I'll be back in good old Happy Harbour and you'll stand next to me and laugh." he muttered to himself. To strengthen himself he nodded and opened his eyes. His shoulders dropped when Wally was still sitting in that wheelchair and looked at him with sad eyes. "Sorry Dick, this ain't a dream." he sad and Dick looked at him desperately. Even his voice wasn't the one he knew. The puberty vocal change had made Wallys voice hoarse and kind of lost. Though it wasn't really a bad sound. /God! Dick focus!/ "No..you can't be sitting in a wheelchair." the acrobat croaked and sank to his knees in front of Wally. The red-head let out a sigh "I'm afraid I do. I can't actually believe you're here and..wearing Haileys clothes." he smiled weakly but figured Dick wasn't in the mood for the jokes. Instead Robin stared at him, awaiting an explanation.

Former Kid Flash pulled a face and looked to the side. He knew this look on Dicks face all too well. "I am sorry." he said and Dicks shoulders dropped even more.

"I can't explain. It would ruin your life. Also.. I don't want to spoil you, dude, you have to sit through and watch it yourself until the end." again he tried to joke and ruffled Dicks hair, but the black-head felt the need to slap him. Why was he still joking? He was sitting in a goddamn wheelchair! Everything about this picture was wrong. That sick smile on Wallys face as if he was still trying to convince himself that he'd be fine. He clearly wasn't! His broad shoulders but his slim legs in that skinny jeans. The scars on his wrists.

Dick shook his head and got up to hug his best friend. "I'm sorry", he sobbed and covered his face in Wallys neck. "I am so sorry for not helping you. I am sorry for whatever happened and I am sorry that I wasn't there to prevent it. I'm just sorry, Wally." the red-head had looked a little startled at first but then wrapped his arms around Dick and gently caressed his back. "It's okay." he whispered. "It's okay Dick, don't blame yourself." he said in his ear and Dick just couldn't think of anything else then crying. Why was it that bad? Why did the future had to be like that? Wally deserved to be the Flash. Instead he was sitting in a wheelchair! He just couldn't overcome that fact.

He needed to get back and prevent this future at all costs. No matter what it took! Reluctantly Dick let go of Wally. He was still as warm as he used to be. Just like some hours ago when he was sitting on the back of his fifteen-years old self. Littlewing loosened his mask and wiped the tear out of his eyes before he put his mask back on. "Okay, I think I'm ready for this." he said and Wally nodded, looking at Dicks perfect pokerface.

"Let's get back inside."


End file.
